Diigimon Trap of Reapermon
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: Taiki Shoutmon and their army has been captured by an old enemy with a new look now they must find a way to defeat him with an aid of a new friend


Disclamier I do not own Digimon or any of its franchise, I don't own Dawn Kamiya or her Agumon they belong to CherrygirlUK19 who I would like to thank for giving me permision

Digimon trap of Reapermon

In a place were no one had been before, there was a boy who was waking up, the boy was looking around trying to understand were he was.

The young boy with gray eyes and spiky brown hair. He wears a black shirt under another blue shirt with a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow "t" in the chest and yellow line on the left arm. He also wears black leggings under brown shorts and belt, a red jacket, green goggles, red and white shoes, white gloves, and wear a Wrister on his left wrist.

He was looking around the area when he went outside he saw space "Were I" He wondered then he felt something hum in his jacke. He took out a red divice that was talking to him.

"Taiki where are we and how come were not in the digiqualtz with Taigiru and Yuu?" The device showed a picture of a red dragon with micropones and yellow cape with some scars.

"I don't know Shoutmon but something had happened to me." Taiki said looking at the glass showing his refelction "I seem to have gotten smaller and I look like when I did when I first came to the digital world, what about you?"

Shoutmon looked around in the red device "Well Taiki I think we may have become limeted with the army." Shoutmon looking throught the xros loader "There's only me, Ballistamon, Dorulamon and Starmon with his gang but the others arnt here."

Taiki put his hand on his head thinking "I will unload you guys," Taiki pressed a button Shoutmon appered with a blue beatle looking Robot, a organe mained lion with a drill on its head and tail with a star that had sun glasses and a few tiny silver beings with sun glasses.

The lion was the first to speak "Okay so tell me how we got here and who caused it."

"Dorulamon its not my fault I have no idea how we got here!" Shoutmon creamed at Dorulamon.

Dorulamon then sighed "I didn't mean you personaly I know it was proaly some other evil being but how come you were the first one to speck?" Droulaon asked curiosly.

Shoutmon then sweatdropped "Em no reason well eh look at the time we should probbaly get going otherwise we wont be able to find our way back at all."

Balistamon nodded "I agree with Shoutmon we don't know were excally we are." Shoutmon then went on top of Balismon

"Your rights Balistamon go straight forward." Balistamon then hit the wall and Shoutmon fell over "I meant go to the next room no excally straight to the wall ehh." Shoutmon groned putting his hand n his head.

The group were walikng throught the next room when they got there they saw different collections of different artifatcs, for instance they saw a shild with a traiangle on it, anoter atifact was a golden egg. They kept looking at different artifacts.

"I wonder who theese artifacts belong to?" Shoutmon asked, but before he was going to say anything else he saw something "Guys look a cape!"

Shoutmon ran to the artifact that just looked like a simple yellow cape "Its Beautiful." Shoutmon said as his eye's looked like stars as he was touching the fabric.

"Who did it belong to?" Dorulamon asked Shoutmon.

Shoutmon looked at a stone were the cape had one been "It said it belongs to some guy called Tai Kamiya his partner was UlforceVeedramon"

"That's wrong my dad's partner wasn't a Exveemon look alike it was Agumon." A voice said to them.

Shoutmon nodded "Yeah I mean when we all teamed up we met Tai and his partner that Warp Digivolved to War Greymon then DNA Digivolved but if you ask me it looked more like a digixross with that blond kids Metal Garurumon to become Omnimon hey wait a moment who said that?" Shoutmon asked as he turned around with his companions.

They saw a girl with brown hair a red t shirt that had a yellow line with a big yellow 1 and with Blue shorts and white trainers also with goggles.

"Who are you?" Dorulamon asked as he looked at the girl.

Next to the girl was a yellow dinosaur, Taiki saw him "Hey you look like the Agumon's that I met in the Digiquartz only he's smaller and doesn't have the red straps."

Agumon looked strangely at Taiki "Em sorry but you must have got me confused I don't know any other Agumon who were straps, the only other two Agumon are the taller who lives with us and Snow Agumon who's on our team."

Shoutmon then went up to him "Wow you're the same size as Gumdramon, I'm the King of Digimon Shoutmon and this is my General and Hunter Taiki" Shoutmon then guided his hand to Balistamon, Dorulamon, Starmon and Pickmon "And these guys they were just here for the ride."

The moment Shoutmon had said that the Digimon companions had just lost the will to stand and fell. Once they got up they went straight to Shoutmon.

Balistamon spoke first "You mean after everything we've been through you just saw us as extra space!"

Dorulamon was next "We gave ourselves to the Digixross you used each time there was a battle and you're telling us you don't see us as your equals!"

Starmon was next "You're a Badmon Shoutmon!"

"Yeah" all the Pickmon screamed at him

Shoutmon was about to say something until the girl pushed through them to Taiki "So why did your partner call you a general and what's with these other Digimon were are their partners?"

"Well I gave Balistamon and Dorulamon to two friends of mine but originally they were mine so is Starmon and Pickmon but for some reason I'm here for some reason by the way I didn't catch your name?"

The girl looked at him "My name is Dawn Kamiya im the leader of Digidestined"

At the moment Dawn had said that Taiki's eyes went wide open "Wait your Kamiya I met your dad and Davis boy I had no idea that he was a dad when I first saw him he was a kid with Davis, Takoto, Takuya, Marcus and Taigiru"

Dawn then gave him a confused look "What are you talking about? My Dad and Dan's dad never mentioned you or any of those other guys?"

Taiki was about to reply until they heard a noise "Well Taiki Kudo it's good to see you again and this companion of yours."

Shoutmon was looking around "Hey who said that come closer I'm the king of Digimon who ever fights me is toast."

Agumon went next to him "How come you're the king of Digimon?"

"Silence!" At that moment they saw a gold cyborg with a golden skull head and had an arm that looked like a sword "You know stand in the presence of Reapermon!"

Taiki looked at him "Who are you exactly?"

Reapermon smiled "You really don't rember me Taiki Kudo I guess not after my digivoltion, at one time I was known as Skull Knightmon!"

"Skull Knightmon!" Dorulamon asked in shock

"But you died your brother killed you" Balistamon said looking at the horrible new features of their former enemy.

"That did happen didn't it but that was a long time ago I've changed you see when I was killed as Dark Knightmon I was in limbo as Skull Knightmon I was given so much darkness it Evolved me to Reapermon!"

"But why were we taken here!" Taiki demanded

"You see the reason why is because when I was traveling through dimensions I came upon this museum of different historical digimon I kidnapped you and used the powers from this world to change your body to look how you did from your original time in the digital world because that was the first time I saw you and that's how I want to kill you!" Reapermon showed his sword

Dawn got in front if Taiki "Yeah right your nothing but a sore looser but me and Agumon will beat you. Ready Agumon time for Burning Greymon!" Dawn got out her D power and activated it.

"**Agumon Digivolve to Greymon"**

The small yellow dinosaur had turned into a giant yellow and blue striped T rex with a brown helmet and a tail with 3 horns.

But before Greymon could further his digivolution Reapermon attacked him "Foolish girl you're in my world now and here were playing by my rules. I am in control here."

Dawn grunted "No you're not we can still beat you!"

Taiki nodded "Dawn I need your help to capture Reapermon."

Dawn looked at him oddly "Capture him were going to beat him."

"Dawn you see in my world we have this place called the digiqartz there we used to hunt Digimon, Reapermon said he controlled everything thing here so by capturing him we can escape, Please I need you to trust me."

The moment Taiki had said that Dawn didn't him but saw her father in his youth when he first entered the digital world with her mom and friends. She nodded "Ok Taiki lets do this."

Taiki nodded "Okay let's do this Shoutmon you and the others need to Digixross with orange Greymon."

Dawn looked confused "What do you mean orange Greymon?"

Taiki then looked back at her "Well I my world my friend has a Greymon only his skin is black has orange striped and a tail axe"

Dawn just shrugged "My Greymon is better ok let's do this Digixross thing!" Dawn putting her hand on Taiki's xros loader

Taiki nodded and activated his xros loader

"**Shoutmon"**

"**Balistamon"**

"**Dorulamon"**

"**Starmon"**

"**Pickmon"**

"**Greymon"**

"**Digixross!"**

Shoutmon's body had become metal white with Balistamon and Dorulamon's head on each shoulder and had orange legs with a drill tail and holding a sword with Starmon's head.

But that form didn't last long as its body shape soon turned that of Greymon, Shoutmon X4 body changed to match Greymon's appearance the star sword was added as a tail and Shoutmon x4's horns and head matched Greymon's helmet

"**Shoutmon X4G" **

Reapermon looked at Shoutmon X4G then smirked "You think that will be enough to stop me then you are as foolish as ever general! Fire Tornado!" Reapermon then started to spin as more fire came around his body

Shoutmon X4G just was looking for the right moment "Star Tail!" Shoutmon X4G struck Reapermon with his tail to stop him.

Reapermon looked at him with shock "How did you do that!"

Shoutmon X4G smirked at him "Simple when you were still Skull Knightmon you only used Digixross as a means to satisfy your only desires but for me, We use it for protecting the people we love!"

Shoutmon X4G's mouth was growing fire "This end's now Reapermon! Heavy Flame!" Then a White fire came and attacked Reapermon as it did Reapermon burst into data.

Taiki put his Xros Loader in front of him then a square appeared as Reapermon was shown in it "Yes we captured him."

Dawn went next to him "But how do we escape from here?"

Taiki thought "I know a xros up," he swung his Xros loader as two green circled showed Shoutmon X4G and Reapermon "Greymon X4G, Reapermon Digixross!"

The two circled combined as Shoutmon X4G arm was given a long golden sword and a skull was added to his helmet and body "Xros up Shoutmon X4G"

Xros up Shoutmon X4G put the golden sword in front of him "Dimension open!" Once he did that he turned into a light and Taiki's Digimon went back into his Xros loader as Dawn's Agumon returned to her side.

Taiki went up to Dawn "Thank you for helping me Dawn." He put his hand out.

Dawn then shook it "Nor problem Taiki I hope we can see each other again someday."

Taiki nodded as the dimension portal took them back to their original worlds.

THE END

I would like to thank Chrrygirluk19 for lending her oc Dawn to me.

Also at the end of Digimon Hunters they would make fan Xros up's lets do one now

Snow Agumon

Balistamon

Digixross!

Appeared a Snow Agumon with Balistamon armour "Balist Agumon!"


End file.
